Impeccable Silence
by ChocolateEmbrace
Summary: - They underestimated the power of love a human can posses for even the most bloodthirsty of all vampires.
1. Forgotten

_I have started a new fanfic ^^ Please review and tell me weather or not if I should continue this._

With you, I experienced a new world of emotions and unavoidable pain. The innervation of undying love that consistently sequenced throughout my miserly life desired us to be more than we are. The pain was lightly eased by your generosity and the possibility of your mutual feelings. I craved each and everyday to love you even more but it constantly drew agonizing affliction upon my heart when I saw you with that other man, Kaname Kuran. The deliberate hate I possessed for that man will never dwindle even in many years to come.

You will never fathom the pain I endured just for you, just for you, Yuki...

"Hi, good morning, Zero!" Yuki radiantly greeted as she slapped the back of my head with her hand

"Ugh! Yuki, you know I hate when you do that..." I grumbled

"Aw, don't be such a downer! Lets hurry up or else you'll be late!" she repeatedly chided

Our classes now reside on the opposite side of the street. The completion of the new building stole many months away from our education. An unspoken-of accident occurred in the building where our classrooms were previously held. Still, to this day no one knows what took place that mysterious night. The unknown accident was hidden away from the day classes and all their memories were wiped clean with the exception of Yuki and I. The night class is constantly retaining secrets from us but I believe one day every carefully executed move of theirs will all spill about like rainfall.

"Zero, stop dragging your feet! Hurry up already or I'll cross the street myself. Hmpf." Yuki complained

"Yuki watch out!"

From one instant to another her papers flew about the sky as I felt my heart swiftly halt. I froze in impeccable silence as I stared at the scene. A careless truck driver bolted through a red light while Yuki was the fatal victim. Everything surrounding me grew silent as I dashed helplessly towards Yuki. There was nothing I could have done besides stand there uselessly as I witnessed the possible death of the only one I truly love.

I then awoke at a foreign place that I failed to recognize.

"He's awake." a nurse reported

"Hello, Mr. Kiryu, how are you feeling?"

Lightening struck like a bolt through my heart as I suddenly remembered what had happened prior to awaking at this hospital.

"Where is Yuki? Is she okay?" I frantically questioned, scanning the room for familiar faces.

"She is fine, Zero." Headmaster Cross promptly answered as he entered the room.

"How do you know?" I quickly retorted

"Just lay down for a little while and I'll talk to you later." he shoved

"No! I need to see her now!" I ragingly fussed as I slammed my anger into the wall.

"Zero, there is no need for this childish behavior. Just calm down and wait patiently." Cross sternly lectured

I wasn't angry. I was just frustrated. The image of the accident haunted me, lingering onto me like an unforgiving shadow.

I waited for endless hours, dragging on painfully on until Headmaster Cross re-entered the room.

I bent up straight like a pin, waiting for what he had to say.

"I'm checking you out of here. You can see Yuki now. She has had some minor injuries due to the accident but everything will be alright." he spoke, abandoning his usual giddy attitude.

Everything else before I arrived to see Yuki was just all an unimportant blur.

My unwanted thoughts never ceased to twist as I slowly ingressed into the Moon dorms. A wretched sensation overcame my body as I recalled the day I promised myself to never enter the Moon dorms again. I nervously advanced down the hallway for I did not know what to expect when I would finally see her. A pin Headmaster held slipped between his gritty fingers and descended upon the floor breaking the silence. I still remember how I anxious felt when I heard the the slight clang the pin released. A sudden urge flooded the entirety of my body as I gradually accelerated in speed. I sprinted aimfully towards the room which held Yuki captive. As I casted the door open an abnormal, eerie sensation deluged my mind. I turned towards Yuki as I beheld the sight of Kaname gently strewing her hair between his fingers. He pivoted towards me smiling selfishly as if to say I had lost.

"Yuki, I'm glad to see you're okay." I unemotionally greeted

She inclined towards me as emptiness filled her eyes.

"Who are you?" she blankly questioned


	2. Remembered

Dim light veiled the luminous sky as the moon shone vividly, contradictory among the blanket of darkness. I awoke a quarter past nine obtaining almost no memory from the previous night. A man, resembling someone that I couldn't quite remember stood petrified before me, eyes frozen in dear silence when I simply question who he was. I don't know who is, I'm sure of that. I felt as if he knew me as he stared straight through me, snaring a glace at my soul. He seemed so lost and confused of what he was attempting to accomplish in that second. Almost as if he was questioning the reason for his own being and pitiful life.

"How are you feeling, Yuki?" Kaname gracefully asked, sending riveting chills through my body.

"I feel fine!" I quickly retorted, propping up from the bedside.

"Yuki, you must rest." he recommended.

"Uh-eh, okay!" I nervously agreed.

What was I doing in his room? I feel as if a major part of myself was missing.

"You must be tired and a little confused about whats going on. I just want you to know that I dearly love you and want you by my side. I will do anything to keep you safe, my dear."

With those words I was assured of the equal love I possessed for him.

"I have decided to ask you to be my wife. Yuki, will you marry me?" Kaname romantically asked as he bent down on one knee revealing the most beautiful diamond my eyes have ever laid sight on.

"Yes, I will." I said, exploding with excitement.

If I am to be his wife I must act the part and all childish actions must be thrown to the side, I thought.

Weeks had passed and never once had I seen that gray haired man again. The wedding was in the process of preparation and the invitations had been delivered to only the finest of vampires and guests.

As I slipped into a beautiful white dress a famous hairdresser prepared and styled my hair. A bouquet of crimson carnations were bestowed upon myself by the night class due to the symbolic meaning. Red represented the undying love Kaname and I beheld for each other.

The chapel, glistening in bright lights and fantastic orchestrated music. The curtains, luxurious, only crafted from the finest silks and ample tailors hung impeccably along the stained-glass. A thousand folded paper cranes were lined among the pews, each placed carefully and magnificently. Everything, even down to the last spec was outrageously perfect but still I managed to feel misplaced. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but I felt it penetrating deep in my heart. Something was terribly missing.

As I descended along the isle I could spot Kaname's impenetrable eyes glide along mine.

"Kaname, will you have this woman be your wedded wife, to love her, to comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?" the earnest priest questioned.

"I do." he answered, smiling affectionately towards me.

"Yuki, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, to comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you unto only him, so long you both shall live?"

Silence glistened among the chapel as guests oscillated their wavering heads to one another. Even the slightest noise would be enough to send me spiriting away from this unsure life. I fought my eyes to continue to be set on Kaname but it constantly drifted away. The priest patiently waited for my pro-longed answer when suddenly the doors swung open, conveying astonishment among each individual neatly placed upon the pews.

"Yuki! You're making a big mistake!" the man harshly informed as natural lights choked all existing shade around the door.

"I love you! A-and I know you loved me too. Please listen, Yuki." he somberly begged.

Suddenly, years of memories were returned to my possession. I remembered everything, he loved me dearly, more than anyone else could. I automatically dropped Kaname's hands and dashed towards him. It was Zero I had longed for, it was he who understood. When I finally reached him I slipped into his arms, endowing the greatest hug I've ever given.

"Yuki, I love you." he whispered

Then, without warning, his body froze among me, penetrating our love with ice. A blade was intensively placed among this neck, threatening his life. I longingly reached for Zero as I was being hauled away but all attempts to escape Kaname's grip were utterly useless.

I was then thrown into a dark room as all hopes for Zero shattered.

"I should have killed him last time. I won't repeat my mistakes." Kaname coldly informed as he shut the doors, intentionally locking it.

One moment I felt accomplished, remembered, and loved but in the blink of an eye it was all altered by my very own decisions. I know Zero is the one I truly love, he can't die, he just can't.


End file.
